I Will Take The Pain From You
by SomeRandomFangirl15
Summary: I woke up in Naruto with my friend,Kyoa with a thirteen year old body. With my nineteen year old mind intact. OC insert. Some humor,becames more finding inner peace thing. Some Sasuke and OC fluff. Overshadowing of the years of Shippuden. Karlyn takes Sasuke's path and make it her's own. Old Title: The Key To The Fountain Of Youth.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, at front I thought of putting my OC in the Naruto world that was "Road to Ninja" style. But, then I was like 'No, I would be funnier to make her react to just Naruto. So here goes nothing.

Rating: Teen for language and content.

**Chapter One: "Waking up in Fucking Naruto!"**

**Karlyn's P.O.V**

Fucking bright ass light! It hurts my eyes!

"Karlyn, wake up"

"Just give me four more hours"

"Karlyn, wake the fuck up"

Ignore my best friend's Kyoa's voice,clinching my eyes tightly shut. Flipping on my side.

"SHIT, KARLYN! WAKE UP!", pitching the hell out of my ass.

"Ouch,bitch! WHAT THE FUCK!?" I quickly get up to rub my ass.

Kyoa looked up at me with her shit eating grin. I swear she could be a bitch at times.

Wait, something was off about her.

Something was off about me. I feel weird. Kyoa looked younger. Way younger. What the bloody hell is going on and why were in the middle of a forest? Oh god, fuck me with sand paper where the hell are we?

Kyoa must have seen an confuse expression on my face.

"I don't know where we are. So,your guess is as good as mine"

I sighed scratching my head, before sitting criss-cross on the grassy grounds. Looking around. I crossed my arms.

Where the bloody shits we could be? I pondered on the question. I was so sleepy. FUCK!

"Ah, did you hear that?", Kyoa mumbled.

I furrow my brows together and wiggle my nose. I heard a shuffling sound and felt a pair of eyes on me. Someone was watching us...

"Whoever you are. You mind as well come out. We know you're there", Kyoa said.

I liked at my friend as if her was crazy. What if it is was a masked murder or looney person that was locoa for cocoa puffs was watching us? Oh my God I'm going to die a virgin.

There was a brief moment of silence, a warm breeze set in.

Then, suddenly six shadow shoot out into the open.

Oh my God...oh my sweet fucking baby Jesus...

There stood before us with Team Seven and Team Ten from Naruto stood before us.

Kyoa and I frozen for a second.

Looked around ninja stars and kunais on few of the trees. I felt my heart speed up.

I could tell Kyoa recognized it too, she looked over at me as I look at her. We spoke through their eyes. Before, breaking contact.

"BILLBOARD BROW!"

"INO-PIG!"

The pinkette and bleach blonde glared daggers at eachother.

"Troublesome", Shikamaru sighed turned his attention from the girls to us.

"Are you okay?", the pineappled boy asked.

"Yea, we're fine", Kyoa answer for both of us. I was surprise she wasn't fangirling. Shikamaru her number one anime guys she would marry. Was speaking to her, well us. But, still in her direction.

"Why you asked?", I questioned raising a brow.

"Cause, you two kind of fell off the sky"

What? What? WHAT?!

I looked up at the blue sky.

"Then, why are we still alive?", I questioned .

"Choji , soften you fall a bit"

I looked at Choji ,who was eating away at a bag of chips.

"Oh, well thank you. But, we should be on our way back home"

"Home?", I blurted out in question.

Kyoa gave me a 'just-go-with-it' looking.

"Oh,yea...home...", I said getting to my feet and walk over to Kyoa.

"Yea, so bye nice,meeting you all", Kyoa said grabbing my hand and dragging me away.

Into the bushes only to bum into Sasuke. Who was looking at...me? Eyed my neck with a pondering look.

I put my hand over my neck. Oh,fuck. I was wear the Uchiha necklace grandma bought at a Anime Convention for a birthday gift. Before ,she died from breast cancer.

"I got this from my grandma,before she died", I said putting my hand over it. Moving back to get some distance from the Uchiha.

He narrowed his eyes at me.

"What?", I spat at him. Like hell the Uchiha was going to take it away the last thing grandma gave me,before she pasted onto the other side.

He grab the hand over necklace moving it surprisely gently and took a closer look at it.

He let out an "Hn". Before, looking at me and grabbing my arm. Pulling me into a opposite direction I was going with my friend.

"Wait, where the hell are we going?"

"Hokage", he said short and simple. I held my grip on Kyoa's hand, dragging her along with me. Scare of being alone with the Uchiha.

"Ah, Sasuke-kun wait up", I heard the pinkette and bleach from behind yell together.

"Ah, wait up", the raspy voice that could only belong to Naruto followed by the others.

* * *

All eight of us were in the Hokage's office.

Team Seven on the right. Team Ten on the left. We two were in the middle of the two teams.

The Third Hokage was at his desk. Look at Kyoa and me with a smoke pipe hang on the corner of his mouth.

Shit, he looks older in person than he did in anime. Fuck it looks like he could drop dead anytime.

"You two young ladies are telling me. That you are not from here or any other village" We nodded our heads.

"So, you young ladies were born in the middle of nowhere?"

"I guess you could say that", Kyoa said.

He leaned back in the chair. Looking at the ceiling.

"While, Kyoa and um...Karlyn?", he said looking at me as if he was unsure he was saying my name right. I nodded my head smiling at the man. Who smiled back.

"You will be staying in Leaf Village for now on. So, Kyoa will stay with Shikamaru and Karlyn with Sasuke"

My eyes widen," What? Can't I stay with the cute blonde in the orange?"

"No", the Third Hokage said bluntly. I frowned as I saw a smirk rest on Kyoa lips.

"Bitch", I mouthed. She chuckled. What kind of best friend enjoys her's own best friend misery.

With that we left. I held onto Kyoa who was chuckling at my fear.

"Calm down Karlyn. Sasuke's not going to do anything to you"

"But, in Shippuden-"

"Shut up about that and anyway,we're not in that. Just relax"

"Easy for you to say. You get to stay with Shikamaru"

"I know right", she said letting a small blush fashion over her paled skin and her green eyes set in a dreamy state.

I rolled my eyes. This is so fucking un-fucking -fair. I have to stay with Duckass! Fuck!

"Hey...um Karlyn?"

I looked behind me to see my favorite cutie: Naruto.

I smiled," Yes?", I questioned Naruto.

"Did you really mean what you say back there about me being cute?"

I blinked before letting of Kyoa in favor of hooking my arm around his shoulders.

"Of course", I said. He grinned his foxy grin. Oh god. How can anyone hate a kid this cute is beyond me.

I took all of myself control to not cuddle him , he could be annoyin , he was a real sweetie and funny most of the time.

And don't get me start on Shippuden Naruto. So fucking sexy. It's sinful.

I mean Sasuke had his sexy moments too. But, he put me off at times and his personality didn't helping his case with me.

But, then again I shouldn't judge a book by it's cover. Maybe, Sasuke had a little sweet side to him. That, I haven't seen in the episodes. Maybe Kyoa was right. I should relax . Get to know him. If it's okay with him that is. Maybe, the little cute Sasuke is still left in there some where.

It was getting late. I was talking to Ino and Sakura, they friendly introduced their selves and warned me about me not trying anything with their Sasuke~kun. Which I only relied with a shrug of my shoulders.

I wasn't interest in him like that anyway. So, they didn't have to worry about a thing.

It was getting late. Shikamaru,Ino,Choji had to go home. Which meant Kyoa and I had to say our goodbyes. I said goodbyes to the others.

"I'm hungry", Naruto groaned.

"You're always hungry, Naruto". Sakura snapped at the blonde.

I wrapped my arm over the blonde's shoulders," Naruto~kun", I purred into his ear.I could see he shiver and pervy-ness fill his deep blue eyes. Oh God,forgive me for teasing the boy. Lord knows he gets enough teasing from Sakura.

I whispered different type of ramen in the blonde's ear.

"Oh, Karlyn-chan. You're so dirty", Naruto said drooling in a daze.

"I know but the dirtier , the better it is", I said with a devious smirk ,not realising that Sasuke and Sakura turned around looking at us with shock expressions.

"What? We were talking about ramen", I said unhooking my arm from the blonde's neck.

They both nodded wait for us to catch up. Sasuke walked by me and Sakura got between me and Naruto. Much to my dismay. I wanted to talk to the blonde a bit more.

I looked over at Sasuke to see him looking me. We made eye contact, still walking through the street.

I broke the eye contact,looking down to the floor. I have to admit, Sasuke's eyes were...pretty. In their now, odd,dim way. It held light by not much of dark brown eyes, that anyone could get lost in.

"What's your name again?"

I looked up at Sasuke, who looked at me with questioning eyes.

"K-Karlyn", what the fuck? Why was I feeling so nervous? I didn't have a crush on him or anything. But, looking at him. It made me shaky and it just felt weird.

I hate feeling awkward. When, it's not needed. Damn hormones! I hate puberty!

"Karlyn", he said my name as if he was trying it out.

I nodded my head and gave him a small smile.

I thinking, I'm looking at a teenage that will set out for revenge. Of course I could change -who I'm fucking kidding. I have to go back to in time to change history itself to stop the Itachi and Madara's killing spree on thier clan.

Letting Sasuke grow up to be a playboy...Nah, I rather have Sasuke this way. It that bad to say? Cause, I'm just being honest. But, I had a choice. I would make Sasuke a playboy. If that's what he wanted.

We stopped by Ichiraku's bar to eat before heading home.

I was amazed how Naruto could eat ten bowls of this stuff. When,I could barely finish a bowl.

Over all it was really good ramen.

"You must be new here.I'm Teuchi .Any friend of Naruto is a friend of me. What's you're name?",the owner and cook of the bar introduced himself.

"Karlyn", I said smiling.

"Aw, that's a pretty name"

"Thank you"

The four of us laughed ( well three of us laughed) and had a good time surprisely. They treated me like I was apart of their team. I even seen Sasuke smirk at one of Naruto's jokes. It was nice. I wouldn't mind ending every night like this.

As the sun slowly started to disappear from the sky and stars begin to sparkle in the navy blue sky. We parted ways.

Sasuke and I walked to his house in silence. I looked up at the sky. When, suddenly he stop. He just down on one knee.

"Get on my back. It faster be tree"

"I rather do it myself. If you could just teach me,please"

Sasuke got up and looked back at me.

"Okay", he said,"Watch me", he walking over to a tree.

"Force abit of your charka feet, then jump", he did his example, standing on the tree waiting for me.

I nod my head closing my eyes to focus. Feeling some type of energy come from the core of my stomach to legs and feet before jumping up next to Sasuke on the branch. Surprisely, I nailed it on the first try .

AWESOME!

"Now, you just leap branch to branch. Keep your charka in your feet even out"

He grab my arm and we leap together through the trees. It was amazing. I felt like I was fly. I felt Sasuke loosen his grip on me. Soon, I was doing all by myself. Sasuke ahead of me. I followed the raven boy. Until, he reached Uchiha's compounds.

It was so big and empty. Must be pretty lonely for Sasuke.

I entered the compounds with him. Going to the biggest house. This is where he grew up. Woah. It's fucking huge. We entered the house. He turned on the lights and held the door open for me. I entered the house. It was so silence. Dead silence. My heart clenched. Naruto had an small apartment. But, Sasuke had an huge empty house.

"I'll show you to your room", he said. I followed him into the livingroom and up the stairs. We walked down a hall than turn. He open the front door on the left.

"Here. I'll bring you a towel and fresh clothes. You have your own bathroom. Make yourself comfortable", he said flipping on the lights and walking in opening the door that lead to the bathroom.

I entered the room. He went away and came back to clothes and a towel.

He sat them on the bed and walked out.

"Good night , Sasuke"

He froze at my words for a moment.

"Night,Karlyn", he said not looking back at me and closing the door behind himself.

I sighed going to the bed looking at the clothes he got me.

I turn red seeing the panties with the Uchiha crest on it with a matching bra.

Looking at the tags on them. How does he know my exact size...?!

* * *

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Just borrowing the borrowing. The OCs are mine with most of the belongs to Kishimoto Sensei.

I will admit the Karlyn from my 'Shingeki no Kyojin " different this Karlyn in this one. Is completely different . For they have different pasts and attitudes. Plus, I been working hard on this for a while. This was the very first version of Karlyn.

* * *

**Chapter Two:"Training with Sasuke-fucking-kun"**

I woke up next morning, hoping wishing that yesterday was a lovely dream, to my rude wasn't.

OH FUCKING JO~Y!

I woke up in a king sized bed.I might not be home as I please. But, I have to admit. I was sleeping like fucking royalty. The bed was so soft and nice. The gray bed sheets and blankets were heavenly soft. God, this bed is made of clouds from heaven.

If I died in this world. Please buried me with this mattress.

I pulled the blankets over head and dwelled in the ,suddenly the covers were pulled off of me. I hissed at the sunlight and fell onto the floor,rushing under the bed. Hissing at the sun. Telling it to go fuck itself with the roughest materials unknown to man kind!

"Karlyn?"

I look up from under the bed to see Sasuke looking down at me with a questioning look. He was fulled dressed in his first season attire. Oh shit, I was in season one before the Chunin Exams. Fuck, that means I'm going to have to meet Orochimaru?

Thinking back to yesterday, Sakura had long hair. Oh God just take me home. I can't! I just can't! Orochimaru creeps me the FUCK out!

"I'm not a morning person", I said bluntly. He sighed,shook his head.

"Get downstairs. I made breakfast", he said leaved the bed room. I rolled from under the bed and got up. I went to the bathroom first. Looking at myself in the mirror. My dark-brown ebony skinned,bright golden-brown orbs for eyes and my shaggy shoulder length black looked a messy as always. I sighed at the sight of me. I was thriteen now. No longer was I nineteen and free!I was thirteen and locked up. I SWEAR I DIDN'T MOLEST THAT MAN'S CEREAL! What the fuck am I even talking about? I'm such a looney ben. I chuckled at myself.

After, doing my thing in the bathroom. I go downstairs let my stomach lead the way to see Sasuke eating a bowl of rice, three slices of tomamto and eggs with a piece of from him was my breakfast.

I went down and sat across from him my head to him for the digged in. It was really good. l blushed abit eating the food. It was really good. Thank God I knew how to eat with chopsticks or I would be eating like I'm in first grade(I watched the videos. It was not a pretty sight. At all)

When, Sasuke was done. He put the stuff in the sink and begin washing dishes. I couldn't help but,wonder if this is what it was like to have a mom. I like down at my bowl of rice in wonder. I never had parents. I mean, I did. But, they were never around that much. Sounds abit clich´e I know. But, it's true. I took care of myself. My grandma was my closest best friend. Besides,Kyoa. She was my only friend cause her stubborness. She was determine to be my friend. Unlike other children who just ignored me,cause I was strange so they say. Which, I was. But,still the truth hurts at times.

"Are you okay?", Sasuke asked putup the dishes.

I rose a brow,"Oh yea. I'm fine"

He turned around and looked at me,arms crossed. He walked over to me and gave me an odd look.

"I recieved a letter from the Hokage, when I come back from training with the Team. I'll train you some basics. It's most likely they want to test your knowledge in a week. As well as your friend", he said taking the plate I was finish with. Leave me with my bowel of rice.

I nodded my head ,"Understood"

"Good, eat your rice. You're going to need it"

I gulped. Oh, God Sasuke is going to eat me alive.

* * *

**Narrator's P.O.V**

The training was drawing to a close. Sasuke looked up at the sky. He had to get home soon to start Karlyn's training. He didn't why she wanted to help the girl pass the test. She seemed a bit odd and strange. But, he figured it would be a good way to pass his spare time. Plus,she seemed like a fast learner. So, why not?

"I'm going home", he groaned looking at Kakasi sensei. Who was shocked. The great Uchiha was leaving training so early.

"That's unusual. You usually stay and train until night falls. Have a date?"

"No", the raven shot back at his sensei in annoyance. He didn't have time for pointless shit like that. Why waste time with some girl? When, he could be training and getting stronger.

"Kakashi sensei, he's just going to check on Karlyn-chan", Naruto grinned.

"Karent?", Kakashi sensei said raising a brow.

"No, Karlyn-chan. Kakashi sensei", Sakura corrected the silver haired ninja.

"Karlyn",he said trying out the girl's name again,"Hm, pretty",he said looked at Sasuke who had an annoyed look on his face.

"Okay, I'll let you go. But, you have to let me see your pretty friend tomorrow",Kakashi said with a twinkle in his eye.

Fuck Sasuke's life.

* * *

**Karlyn's P.O.V**

I was in the backyard. Enjoying the beautiful weather outside. The warmer breeze past throw the yard. Caressing against my ebony skin. Sasuke was surprisely cool with leaving me alone in the house. He just had one rule. No, wondering around in the compounds. I could wonder around the house. But, other than that. It is off limits.

Oh Sasuke doesn't have to worry about that. I'm not planning on doing that anytime soon.

Birds chirping their happy song. I smiled. I could get use to living here.

I went back inside. Looking in a mirror in the livingroom. Looking down at my chest. I wasn't flat-chested but, my breast weren't big. They went just between B-C cup. My body was in shape from doing track and playing basketball, I was going to need to be in fit in this world. I went to kitchen to munch on a carrot. Sasuke sure had alot of vegetables and a few meats. Which fine with me. I loved my veggies.

I was munching on a carrot. When,I suddenly heard the door unlock. Walking into the livingroom. When a kunai few past my head and hit the wall beside me.

"Training time", he said. I grabbed the kunai from the wall and looked at him. His eyes told me too run.

So, I kicked into fucking high gears and got the fuck out of house.

Dodging the ninja stars thrown my way. Head for the woods And hid behind a tree. My heart was on overdrive.

I felt a tingling sensation that told me to moving. So, I did, dodging three kunais. Which I took two of them and ran. Pumping charka to my lower limbs jumping onto a branch of a tree.

I looked around looking for the Uchiha. I felt his eyes on me. I couldn't see him,but he could damn well see me. I was amazed with my senses in this world. I thought by now, I would have got hurt. But, I was doing a pretty badass job. The hairs on my back of my neck stood up. I turned around with kunai in hand. Clashing with the kunai in Sasuke's hand.

"You're pretty good", he complimented me smirked pulling back.

"Thanks", I said before jumped down dodging ninja stars. I saw a huge cloud of smoke puff in the place of Sasuke.

Shadow clone no jutsu. Ha. Good one. I looked around my area. "Never close your eyes. Keep them open in battle", I remind myself from watching Sakura's training with Lady Tsunade.

Training with Sasuke was quite fun,I love the way I got my blood pumped and kept me on edge.

After four hours, I got hit with a kunai in the back of my right leg and got ninja starred in right arm. I hurt like shit. But, I didn't complain. It was kind of cool to me. I wasn't able to keep up with Sasuke. But, this is my first day of training.I'll get better over time.

Sasuke told me to tell me to take a bath. Before,he could dressing my wounds.

"Okay, Sensei", I said only to get,"Hn", from Sasuke.

I exit the bath to see clothes on the bed.I dressed and head down stairs.

Sasuke cooked dinner,sausage , with tomato sauce and a bowl of rice. After dinner.

Sasuke dressed my wounds. Before,taking out scrolls and and books for me to study out of. He was wearing clothes attire for bed. He sat next to me tell me stuff about all type of different information on jutsus and villages. I soaked it up like a sponge. Every word of his lesson. I listened to.

I never been so happy to have japanese as my second language. Reading the books and understanding perfectly.

"Goat, bird, dragon, dog,snake" I said looking at the cards of hand signs Sasuke tested me on. He rose a brow at me.

"Impressive", he said setting down the cards.

"Tomorrow, you'll learn how to do clone no jutsu and target practice", he said getting up," Oh and tomorrow. You're coming to train with the team tomorrow"

"Understood", I said bowing head slightly,"Good night , Sensei"

"Night", he said walking up the stairs. I followed him up the stairs with a book on basic rules of be a shinobi in hand.

I went to bed with the lamp on by my bed. Reading it with great interest. Every chapter was based on one rule. Explain through exmples of to deal or not deal with situations at hand.

I fell asleep. Only to wake up to the cruel sunlight. Hissing at the wickly bright sun. Running under the bed.

"You, really don't like the sun,huh?", Sasuke said crotching down looking at me under the bed with the book I was reading in hand.

"I hate it", I hissed. He got up and I think I heard him even chuckle exiting the bedroom. Sadist! Chuckling at my pain.

I got from under the bed and went to the bathroom to do my business.

I came out to see Sasuke giving me training clothes with kunais, ninja stars and a two pouches to put them in, sitting it on the bed. My outfit was all black. No Uchiha crest on it. Hell yea! I'm going to rock this shit. Sasuke left the room, letting me change. I got changed and looked at myself in a full length mirror.

If I had pale skin and dark brown eyes. I would look just like an Uchiha. I wore a black long sleeve shirt with black short pants,with gray thigh high leggings and black shoes.

I was rocking it!

I counted they kunais and stars he gave me. and forty-eight ninja stars. I noticed he gave me a few empty scrolls and bandages. I took a roll of bandages and three scrolls with me. Just in case.

I went downstairs, ate breakfast with Sasuke eggs, sliced tomato,toast and rice. After, eating and helping him with the dishes. Yes I helped this time. We leaped tree to tree to the training ground. God, you don't know how fucking cool I feel right now.

We landing on the grass.

"Good morning, Sasuke-kun and Karlyn", Sakura greeted us.

"Good morning, Sakura", I greeted smiling. Sasuke simply let out an,"Hn".

"Good morning,Karlyn-chan", Naruto scooped me up into a tight hug.

"Good morning , Naruto-kun"

"Dode", Sasuke said.

Naruto let me go and glared at Sasuke,"Teme", he hissed through his teeth. I laughed at the two glaring down each other.

"Oh, Sakura. It looks like they're going to kiss", I said with amusement.

"As if", Naruto said crossing his arms.

"Hn", Sasuke grunted in disgust.

I could only laugh at the awkwardness between the two boys. I'm so weird, I swear. God, WHY YOU MADE SO AWKWARD!?

We waited an hour before the Copy Ninja himself appeared.

"Good morning students, I had to saved forty cats out of a tre-"

"BULLSHIT!", Naruto and Sakura yelled. I felt eyes, well a eye on me.

Kakashi jumped down in front of me.

"So, you are Karlyn. Hm...Sasuke has an interesting taste in women"

I felt my face redden. Kakashi moved his head dodging the kunai Sasuke throw at him.

He chuckled at Sasuke, who was blushing. Huh? Blushing? Why was Sasuke blushing?

"Anyways", Kakashi said , letting his eye wonder off to the side.

"I went to the Hokage and he talked about testing you with the clone no jutsu with a written test along. We will do the same your friend .If you past the test with flying colors, you will yourself a spot in a team"

"Which team?"

"Whatever team he choose for you"

"Cool, I guess"

Kakashi had everyone give me an example of the cloning jutsu. But, the one I really wanted to know was Naruto's jutsu. Shadow clone no jutsu , If I ace that. I know I will past.

"Karlyn-chan, are you sure you want to learn that. It's pretty hard"

"Oh,please Naruto~kun! Teach me!Oh please! Oh please! Oh please!"

Naruto sighed,"Okay, Karlyn-chan. But, it's only cause you said please"

"Oh, thank you Naruto~kun!"

I tried over and over and over again. I kept on fucking up. I don't know what I'm doing wrong. Is it the hand signs? My charka, my stance?

Fuck! What was it?

"Karlyn-chan...I'll tell you a secret", Naruto said.

I gasped , before trying it again.

"I DID IT! NARUTO-KUN! OH THANK YOU! YOU'RE THE BEST!", I hugged the blonde giving him a kiss on the cheek. Making him blush.

"No,problem Karlyn-chan" My shadow clone join the hug before I released her, making her a poof into smoke.

Then, I noticed Sasuke giving me a strange was something in his eyes. But, I was too scare to read it.

So, I looked away.

Fucking Uchiha...

* * *

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Just borrowing characters. I only own OCs and storyline.

Rated: Teen for language and content.

* * *

**Chapter Three:"Day One and Day Two of Training"**

**Training from Sadists:Day One**

Kakashi is fucking with me.

He enjoys my seeing me fall on my ass, every time I try to climb this fucking tree.

I could tell by the glint in his fucking black eye.

"Try again Karlyn. This training is all about chakra control"

I huffed, patting the grass off of me.

"Come on, Karlyn-chan ! You can do it!", my favorite blonde cheered me on from behind with Sakura and Sasuke side him.

I nodded my head showing him, I acknowledged his support as closed my eyes. Forcing my chakra to my feet. Before I ran up the tree with kunai in hand. Running until my feet disconnect from the tree and quickly mark the tree just above where my feet took it's last step. Before, letting gravity pull me down back to earth. Right on my ass.

I groaned looking up," Fuck, only an inch higher" I roared flopping down on the grass. This shit was way harder than it seemed on the anime. In reality, it was like getting fuck by sandpaper!

I sighed knowing it was going to a long day for me and this fucking tree.

* * *

Yes, I made it ...to the fucking top on this tree. Thank you my sweet God above. I conquered this tree. I looked up at the sky to see stars shinning bright. It may have took me all day. But, I made it and that's what counts.

I sighed enjoying the cool breeze I received. I sighed looking back and yelped gripping on the tree for dear life.

Damn my phobia of heights.I felt my head spinning. Oh, God! My body froze up in fear.

"Karlyn-chan are you okay?"

" I'm...um stuck"

"What happen?You stuck on a branch or something?!"

"No!"

" Are you hurt?!", Kakashi yelled...huh he still here. I figured he would have left by now.

"No... I'm just...", I felt my face redden in embarrassment I whispered my fear,"I'm afraid of heights"

"Huh?!", Naruto yelled up to me.

I shut my eyes tightly as I yelled o, "I'm afraid of heights!"

I heard chuckling and giggling from below.

"Hey, don't laugh at me!", I said pressing my face against the trunk of the tree. When, suddenly I felt someone behind me. I slowly turned around to see Sasuke standing there with arms crossed over his chest.

He let open a grunt, as he dropped his arms to his sides, walking over to me.

"You're kidding me, right?", he said, I could tell he was annoyed by my antic.

I shook me head, keeping my tight grip on the trunk.

He sighed.

"Karlyn, how are you ever going to be a shinobi, if you're afraid of heights?"

I was left dumbfound by his question. He had a good point.

I slowly loosen my grip on the trunk and slowly let go of the trunk and quickly spin around facing Sasuke.

"But, I know a way for you to get over your fear"

"How?", I said in a shaky voice

"Take me hand"

He reached out his hand towards me. I quickly took it for him only fling off the branch. Letting go of my hand, sending me into the grips of gravity there dragging me down to earth. Everything was in slow-mo went I was him smirk,"Face It", he said with that stupid, slightly sexy smirk.

A fire set in me as I fell. I quickly grabbed the first branch I was, run up the trunk of tree in anger and attacked the Uchiha with a punch. Who, dodged my punch with ease.

Sasuke quickly ran down the tree. I followed close behind throwing my kunai at him.

"SASUKE! ", I roared chasing the smirking Uchiha.

He chuckled. CHUCKLED! I disconnected my feet from the tree and sent myself falling towards the raven boy, feet first, to his back.

Needless to say his back was going to hurt in the morning.

* * *

"Sorry, Sasuke", I apologized to Uchiha.

"Hn, stop apologizing"

"Oh, I'm sorry! I mean okay"

I felt bad for hurting his back. God I'm an idiot. I let my anger get the best of me. Sasuke only pulled that shit. To make me get down the tree myself. I didn't hurt his back that bad.

Or atleast that's what the Uchiha brat claimed.

But, fuck I felt bad.

"Let me massage you", I commanded feeling my face heat up.

"No, I'm fine"

I pouted,"Let me do something to make it up to you "

"You leave me alone"

I sighed in defeat going upstairs to my room. Letting Sasuke be. I sighed plopping on the bed. Feeling bad.

I took a shower ,got dressed for bed and went to sleep.

* * *

**Training from Sadists:Day Two**

Kakashi and Sasuke, well mainly Sasuke was teaching me Fire Lease no Jutsu:Fire Ball Style.

While, Kakashi trained Sakura and Naruto in something else.

" Keep your back straight, take a deep breath and release", Sasuke said.

First try...nothing.

Second try...a little of smoke came out.

Third try...smoke again.

Fourth try...alot of smoke! Holy shit!

After, alot of choking, coughing and Sasuke patting roughly on the back. I tried a fifth time, a flame came out. It was small. But, still it was cool.

I was hyped and was ready to practice this fucker to perfection.

* * *

It was a bit eight a clock at night.I apply the medicated or ointment around my mouth. My lips were chap and dry with little burns on my lips.

I was painful, but awesome cause it happened with my mouth. Fire coming out of my mouth.

But, my flames were a gold-ish color. Sasuke said that tomorrow we were going to the library. To look up a clan with gold colored chakra.

Wait, if I able to do the fire ball jutsu. That, means my chakra's element is fire. Does that mean I'm lightening too?

Cool! I mean I would love my element to be wind. But, I can be badass with fire too. So, I'm happy with that to. Wait, don't some people get two elements?

I went down stairs with my hair still damp from the shower I just took and walked over to the book shelf in the living room. Sasuke most likely had a book based on elements of chakra.

I looked through the neatly ordered book by subject.

"Chakra Points, Chakra Limits...Oh Chakra Elements"

I took the book from the shelf and sat down with legs crossed. Reading through it.

Each chapter talked about each the upsides and downsides of each elements.

I was so interested in the book, I didn't notice Sasuke in the kitchen door way, watching me.

"Studying early?"

I jumped at the Uchiha's voice. Slowly turning my head in the direction of the voice.

"Yea, on the elements of chakra", I said.

"While, dinner is ready. I'll torture you on Chakra Elements after dinner.

* * *

"So, people can have two or more elements of chakra?"

"Uh huh"

"Sensei, do you have another element of charka?"

"Not, what I'm aware of it"

"Can't you find out with your sharingan?"

"Yes it's possible"

"Cool", I said looking at the scroll in front of me.

Maybe living with Duckass Uchiha, won't be so bad after all.

* * *

To be continued. ..


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Just borrowing the borrowing. The OCs are mine along with the storyline.

Rated:Mature for language and content .

* * *

**Chapter Four:"Day Three and Day Four of Training"**

**Training from Sadists:Day Three**

I quickly inhaled doing the hand signs for Fire release:Fireball Style, forced my chakra in my throat and exhaled, released golden flames through my chap lips. It hurt like hell. But, I sucked it up.

My flames were huge, I created a five inch hole in the ground.

I smirked at the shocked in Kakashi's black eye.

"One day and a half it took you to master that technique. Impressive", Kakashi said to me then like at Sasuke,"You would make a great sensei one day"

"Hn, I had nothing to with her quick development"

"But, you showed me how to do it and gave me pointers. Kakashi's right, you'll make a great sensei. Sasuke-san", I spoke up before Kakashi could speak up.

"Whatever", I saw a tint of red cross his face.

I smiled at him, "Someone needs to Kakashi how to take a compliment ", I said in a teasing voice.

Rewarding me with an annoyed,"Hn". I chuckled, getting a glare from the Uchiha as well.

* * *

Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! OH HOLY SHIT!

Today, Kakashi said we were going to do target practice today. Guess what or better yet who is the target today.

Kakashi's a sadist...I swear he is...

I dodged and grabbed kunais and stars heading at my head. I think Team Seven is trying to kill me.

Fuck, a star hit me in the left leg and kunai in my arm. It hurt like shit. But , I kept moving. And quickly hide in a bushes. Pulled out the weapons out of my fresh wounds and wrapped them in bandages . My hands were sliced up from stopping kunais and stars that were aimed at my head. I wrapped my hands.

My whole body ached and stung as I kept moving. I shivered someone watching me from the left. I took three stars out and throw them to left behind me. To heard a poof and was surrounded by a bunch on Naruto.

Dirty thoughts go away.

I quickly pumped chakra to my feet,jumped into the air,landed onto a tree branch and started glide in the trees.

I did a back flip dodged three stars and kunais aimed at me to see Sasuke and Sakura. I landed on a branch , facing them and took a deep breathe and doing hand signs to do my Fireball jutsu. Their eyes widen and exhaled releasing a huge burst of smoke instead of flames. I smirked as I disapeared into the smoke, holding my nose.

I glided my way to the safety area. But, was stopped the Copy Ninja standing in my way of victory.

"Kakashi. ..I don't wish to hurt you. But, I will. If I must", I said in a nonchalant tone.

"Do what you must?"

I sighed wishing I didn't have to this.

"SEXY NO JUTSU!"

Kakashi's eyes widen as I transformed in my nineteen year old self with bigger boobs in a bikini.

Blood stained from under his mask as he fell over defeated. I cheered running to the safety area, poofed back into my thirteen year old myself.

"Victory is mine!", I laid on the grass rolled around giggled like an idiot. A happy, happy idiot. I'm alive! I survived the sadist's training for today. I lived and saw and survive by God's merciful hand.

I mean sure it took eight tries. But, I made it. That's what really counts.

"Karlyn,what did you do to Kakashi sensei?",Sakura questioned me as she looked down at her sensei along with Naruto,Sasuke came over to me,rolling his eyes at my antics.

I couldn't help,but laugh like a complete psychopath ,sitting up with an widen grin that that would Chesire cat to shame.

" I hope you don't mind me using your sexy no jutsu,Naruto-kun"

Sakura blushed and Naruto's mouth hung open. Sasuke's eye twitched as he looked down at me .

I returned to laughing liking a psychopath that I am deep inside somewhere in my fucked head. I always knew I had a few screws loose. A few were an understatement in my case.

After, Kakashi awoke from his slumber. He called it a day and dismissed us. Which meant it was time for Sasuke and me to train. But,Naruto trained along this time.

* * *

I looked around my area. It looked clear,but my gut told me different. I stayed pin in my hiding place.

I flipped from under my bush to dodge ninja stars. I grunted,my body was sliced up and wounds up from Kakashi's training. I hurt like shit. But, I refuse to give up.

After,training for two hours. We stopped cause Sasuke said I had to made cuts and bruises and bleed out to much.

I hissed in pain as I held a blanket of his bed to my naked chest as Sasuke applied medicinal ointment to my cleaned cuts and bruises on my back.

The ointment burned like shit but slowly numbed down.

" This will numb your wounds and heal them in the process"

"Thanks", I thanked him as he finished up.

"Hokage put you in my care. I just doing my duty",he said before he got up.

I gave him a simple nod as my eyes roamed his room. It was very neat and spotless. I was personally surprise he let me in his room. In a short amount of time he knew me. I could have went into his room on the first day he left me alone in the house.

But, I have respect for other's privacy. Sasuke let in his home,feed me and clothed me. The least I could was respect his privacy.

I figured in due time Sasuke would open up to me.

"Why are you so weird?", he questioned before he throw me one of his shirts.

"Excuse me?",I said .

"Why you never asked me about my parents,or why the whole compound I live being empty?"

I speechless and surprise. I turned away from the Uchiha to put on the shirt he gave me.

" I figured,you'll tell me on your own. I have no right to question your past. I'm a stranger and you let me in your home. The least I could do is respect you and your privacy. I may be a psychopath and have more than enough screws loose up stairs. But, I know how to respect others ,where it counts,Uchiha"

I looked back at him poking out my bottom lip at the Uchiha. He couldn't see my lips to the collar of his navy blue shirt.

He looked at you with narrowed eyes and let out a grunt.

I let out my own grunt and narrowed my eyes at him.

He let out a sighed,letting his eyes drift to the side. Before he returned his dark chocolate eyes to me.

"You can tell now or later", I said crawling off his bed and walked over to him with arms crossed.

"Later",he grumbled.

"Good night,Sasuke-san", I said exiting his bedroom to go to my room.

Uchiha was acting out of character. Then again. Yosshu could never predict what went now through the Uchiha boy's mind. I plopped on my bed ,laid down staring at the ceiling.

Before, I pulled the covers over my head and let my mind drift slowly off to dreamy land.

* * *

**Training from Sadists: Day Four**

I throw my kunai in the middle of the target on the hay dummy in the ease. I played with an other kunai in my left bandaged hand. Throw it at the target on the left leg.

I was pretty good at throwing a goodkunais and ninja stars. Do to practice I did in my world due to a family member made me do it in the belief of a zombie invasion. I went along with them to have any excuse to throw sharp objects at a wall.

Speaking of my world. My memory of it is slipping away. First with my heritage name. Now,the faces and name of my family.

I wonder if Kyoa going through the same thing. After training Team Seven and I went to the library to look up on my chakra.

After,hours of research Sakura found something on a clan that had golden chakra like me. They were called the Gorudo Clan. She found a book based on Gorudo Clan. It told about their traditions ,heritage and customs. Also a legend behind the Clan. Saying something about the key to the fountain of youth being the chakra.

A chording to the book the Gorudo Clan killed off a hundred years ago in a war with the Uchiha Clan.

WHAT?! HOLY SHIT!

I living under the roof with an enemy!

Wait...if the clan died off years ago. How in the hell I have their chakra?

A whole bunch of question started to form in my head. Holy crap. But,the main one was ,"Did I belong here or the modern day world. I started to question my existence and identity. This was a lot to take in.

"Are you okay?",Naruto questioned me putting a comforting hand on my shoulder. I jumped a bit.

"Yea,Naruto-kun. I'm fine", I said forcing a smile to my lips.

He eyed me funny,before nodding his head.

I just had so much on my mind. Where did I belong ?

* * *

"Focus,Karlyn",Sasuke said.

I blinked my eyes,before looking at the annoyed Uchiha," Sorry sensei... ", I said bowing my head a little before looking down at the scroll Sasuke was showing me.

He sighed,closing the scroll.

"Hey-",I started to protest only to but cut off but Sasuke.

"You been spaced out since we left the library. Tell me what's wrong?"

"I...", I didn't know how to put it in words...I felt...like... I don't know. I wasn't good at this emotional crap. I wasn't good at explaining my feelings. My thoughts weren't helping either. They were bunched up into this ball of questions with no answer. That just brought out more questions.I felt...I..

" Lost... I feel lost... I'm confused... who I am and... I'm...scared"

I was scared of the unknown...the fear of not knowing who I am. It terrified me for some reason.

I feel tears sting my eyes,as they ran down my face. I looked down at my lap. Closing my eyes. I felt lost,so lost.

There I felt a hand rest on my head.

" I'm not good with words. But,you are Karlyn.I know you are taking in alot. But,you're Karlyn. Don't let your heritage define who you. So,cheer up"

I wipped my face with my bandaged up hands.

"We're done for tonight. Go to bed"

"But-"

"No buts. Go to bed"

I sighed in defeat and went upstairs to my room and went to bed.

* * *

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Just borrowing characters. I only own OCs and storyline.

Rated: Mature for language and content.

* * *

**Chapter Five:"Pervy Sage"**

**Narrator's P.O.V**

Sasuke watched Karlyn from the living room as she stood in the backyard standing there. Her eyes wondered around the area like a newborn just being born.

Sasuke couldn't put his finger in it. But,the girl was different. He know he already validated that already. But,the more time he spent with the girl. The more she stood out to him. Her little antics,actions. Like,she was other worldly.

Especially,the clothes she wore the first day they met. It just screamed strange.

He watched her fell back on the grass and look up at the sky. Before,closing her eyes. Allowing the sun she claimed to have hatred towards,soak her with it's light.

As much the Uchiha hate to admit it. It was nice to have this weirdo girl around the house. She wasn't really the annoying per say. She was more quiet at times,than noisy. True,she could be annoying with certain smart ass comments and statements. But,that's was one of the qualities he secretly liked about the weirdo.

He sighed as he left giving Karlyn some privacy before training.

Karlyn slowly closed her eyes. Feeling her slip away from consciousness. She enjoyed the warm breeze passing her face.

The questions of her existence and identity eased in her thoughts. She opened her eyes staring at the sky. She like some how in the other world she came from. She felt like she was a stranger to herself.

Who was she? Where did she belong?

So many other questions followed. She sighed getting up and returned inside to get ready for training.

* * *

**Karlyn's P.O.V**

Sasuke and I arrived at the training grounds to see Naruto and Sakura waiting there.

"Morning", I said with a wave of my bandaged hand.

"Hn", Sasuke said with hands in his pockets.

"Good morning Karlyn and Sasuke-kun",Sakura greeted us.

"Good morning,Karlyn-chan !", he said embracing me into a hug. Which I happily return. After,our hug. Sasuke and Naruto made eye contact.

"Teme"

"Dobe" and their mini glaring contest begin end.

Two glorious boring hours later,Kakashi finally arrived.

"Sorry, I had to a old lady from being rob-"

"LIKE HELL!",Sakura and Naruto yelled.

I smirked crossed my arms as Sasuke let out a "Hn" with hands in his pockets.

"Okay,but now a serious note. Karlyn,you and you're friend will be taking your test tomorrow"

"Awesome, I'm so ready",I said with confidence.

We spent to usual next six hours training. Then,Sasuke and I went home,with not only Naruto tagging along . We had Sakura as well.

After four more hours of training. We went home,after saying our goodbyes.

I was in the kitchen,helping Sasuke fix tomatoes into thick slices for a salad we were fixing for dinner. Sasuke was cooking steak over the stove.

My hands were healed up from training ,but I kept them bandaged up my elbows during training.. I just felt more comfortable that way. I only have my hands bare in the house.

After dinner, we cleaned up the kitchen. I did the dishes as he wiped the table down and sweep the floor.

I caught the knife Sasuke throw at me with easy. I washed it in the soapy water,rinsing it off drying it off with the dish cloth and put it up.

Tomorrow was the big test. That meant Sasuke had to review me on all he taught me. I ace the review with out a sweat.

I laid besides the sitting Sasuke on the floor. With eyes close. A comfortable silence took over

I felt a warm hand ran fingers on my forehead to my bangs,tangling themselves in my shaggy wild hair.

"Do you ever comb that bird nest on my head?"

I shrugged my shoulders,enjoying the Uchiha's fingers through my hair,"My hair is hard to manage. I rather wash it and let it grow out", I spoke calmly. Opening my eyes to see that look in Uchiha's eyes again. I quickly looked away and turn over on my side with my back facing the Uchiha. Wanting to hide my blush.

Stupid Uchiha. Making me feel awkward, when I shouldn't.

The Uchiha removed his hand from my hair much to my disappointment. I let out a silent pout.

"My clan was murdered by my older brother",he spoke out of nowhere.

I flipped on my back looking at the Uchiha. Who was looking straight ahead at the book shelf in front of us.

I looked at him,waiting for him to continue...

"He...he killed everyone. Even,our own parents. I swear to kill him. No matter what. I will kill him and avenge my clan",he said hatred filled his dark eyes.

I looked down at the floor tapping a finger against it, "Well, it's fitting,your name does mean avenger. But,what are you going to do after that?"

"Revive my clan,of course"

"Has any idea with who?",I eyed the Uchiha studying him closely,"Like,Sakura or Ino?"

Sasuke snorted,"I'll worry about that after I avenge my clan"

I sighed sitting up crossing my legs,looking at the wall.

"Good night, sensei", I said getting to my feet and head to my room.

"Night",he said.

* * *

The next morning went as usual. Except,Sasuke took me to the Academy instead of the training grounds. To my surprise. Naruto,Sakura, and Kakashi was outside of the Academy gate to wish me good luck on my test.

Sakura reviewed my knowledge on the way to the room where I going to take the test. My friend,Kyoa happen to walk up to door from the opposite direction with Team Ten. Wearing a light green shirt,that matched her bright green eyes,tan colored skirt with black long tight pants,navy black shoes,with her long red hair braid back with a a green bow at the end.

"How's my favorite bitch doing?",she smirked with a hand on her hip.

I snorted, giving my friend a hug,"Missed you too", I said pulled out of the hug.

Her smirk turned into a smile at my words,"Ready to kick this test's ass"

"Hell yea", I said smiling fist bumping with her.

Both Team Seven and Ten agreed to stay and wait for us as we took our test.

We entered the classroom to see Iruka sensei waiting for us.

"Ah,you two must be Kyoa and Karlyn"

We nodded our head.I like Iruka sensei. Since,he was looked after Naruto and didn't blame him for the lost of his parents.

"I'm Iruka sensei. I will be giving you your written test. Please take a seat"

We both took our seats. I sat in the front and Kyoa took the seat behind me"

"Here is your written test. You have an hour to complete it. Starting now"

I looked over the test smirking. Ha,a piece of cake. Alot of questions were basic shinobi question. Then,there were question that were basic math questions I did in my nursing class in college and tested your read skills of summing up a mission in a short summary.

Kyoa finished before me,turned her test in. I finished minutes after. Turned in my test. I watched nervously as he graded our test papers. Kyoa sat next to me in the front with me.

"Wow,he said looking up at us. You both pass with with high scores. Now,it's time to test you jutsu ability. Do the clone no jutsu and you'll past",he said.

Kyoa was the first to get up.

"You'll go first", she said smirking.

"Clone No Jutsu!", a perfect clone appeared beside her.

"Impressive", he said nodding his head. Then, he looked at me. I got up from my seat.

"Shadow Clone No Jutsu", a perfect clone appeared beside me. She gave the shocked Iruka and Kyoa ,who released her clone in shock she gave them the peace sign and poked her tongue out.

"Naruto taught that jutsu",I said. Iruka smiled warmly at me. He went behind his desk with both hands and got us forehead protector in each hand.

"Congratulations ladies. You are now genins"

I couldn't help but,smile brightly.

We both bow respectfully to Iruka sensei.

We exit the classroom with our headbands behind our back.

"Well,did you guys pass?",Naruto asked us impatiently.

We frowned and gave a disappointed sigh. After, seeing everyone eyes sadden up(Even Sasuke frowned). Kyoa and I looked at each other and started laughing,pulling our forehead protectors from behind backs.

"We passed",we said in sync.

"I knew you could it!",Naruto cheered scooping me up.

I giggled in his hug .

Iruka exit the room smiling.

"I almost forgot to tell girls,that we contact once we find you a sensei. But,for now Karlyn you on Team Seven and Kyoa on Team Ten. Until,then"

"Iruka sensei,what would happen to us. If we just did okay on our test?", I questioned.

"Well,we would put you to enroll you two into the Academy.

Kyoa and I paled. We would have been the room filled with brats. We could have met Konohamaru and his crew on the other hand. But,I rather be doing missions than spending my days in a classroom. Thank you very much.

* * *

"So,how it's been living with Uchiha?",she asked putting before,popping a candy in her mouth.

The sun was setting everyone but, Kyoa and me went. We were caughting up. Today was fun celebrating the fact we were genins now and were able to go on missions now. Today was awesome.

"He's cool. He's like a big brother I never had",I said thoughtfully,"How about you and the Nara Clan?"

"They're cool. They're like the family I never had. Shikamaru's mom sweet, his dad is cool to chill with",she sighed laying back on the grass of the hill we were sitting on the side of.

"Who do think they are going to let be our sensei?"

"I don't know I just hope it's someone awesome", Kyoa said looking at the colors of the sky change.

It was beautiful,quiet,peaceful. I closed my eyes enjoying the soft breeze passing through.

"Get your hands off of me you perv!", a woman yelled. I looked down far my spot on the hill to see a woman angrily away from a long spikey white haired man crouching in pain. Wait...what the... Pervy Sage!?

"Kyoa, Jiraiya!", I said not looking away from from the perved sage.

"Yea,Jiraiya would be awesome- Holy crap it's Jiraiya",she said. She and I were be big fans of Pervy Sage. We both cried,when he died.

Before, I knew what I was doing. I running down the hill waving my hands calling out his name,"Jiraiya !"

Suddenly, I lost my footing and fell forward,I began to roll down the hill high speed. Still saying the Sage's name.

Suddenly,I felt my mini rolling marathon come to a stop as I was flinged into the air and felt someone caught me in mid-air.

The world was spinning around me and the ramen from earlier was happy with it. So, it decided to exit onto whoever's shirt.

* * *

I bowed to Jiraiya as he grumbled curses from under his breathe cleaning his robe top in a river. As Kyoa chuckled at me.

I was apologizing to the Sage for my vomiting on his clothing.

"I'm so sorry. Please, forgive me", I apologized sitting up giving him a pout.

A blush crossed his face looking back at me,"Shouldn't you two be in bed" he said looking away.

I looked at the bag on the ground in front of me and something,pointing out of it that made me snicker. I quickly with me ninja skills grabbed it swiftly.

"You're right. We should get going" , I said putting it in back pouch. I grabbed Kyoa arm and quickly ran away.

"Wait,why we left ? We could ha-"

I pulled out what I took from his bag and presented to my redhead friend. Kyoa smirked at it.

"Why beg him to train us?When,we can blackmail him into it?"

"Karlyn,you evil genius"

* * *

To be continued...


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I only own OCs and storyline.

Rated: Mature for language and content.

* * *

**Chapter Six: "Going to Gorudo Shima"**

**Narrator's P.O.V**

Sasuke couldn't help but notice the little perk in Karlyn's steps as she entered the kitchen ,proudly wore her forehead protector on her head as a well forehead protector. She wore a smile with mischievous look in her eyes. Sasuke noticed she came home particularly late last night with some in her hand that she was hiding from him on her way upstairs to the fact she walked up the stairs backwards.

He studied the girl's body movement as she diced up the tomatoes for the omelettes they were making.

"Sasuke?",she said looking at Sasuke with a smirk," I know I'm beautiful and all. But we better hurry up cook and cook. We don't want to be late ,do we? Sasuke snorted at the girl,before cracking the eggs. Karlyn smiled to herself. Uchiha will always be an Uchiha. Especially,when it was Sasuke.

* * *

**Karlyn's P.O.V **

After, eating breakfast and cleaning up. We went to the training ground.

Where Naruto and Sakura waited .

We did our usual greetings . As we waited for Kakashi as always. I tried to teach Naruto how to be the Fireball no jutsu.

Knowing he couldn't be trying about twenty times,he had a massive fit.

"How come I can't do?! Am I doing it wrong?!"

I handled back a giggle. Before,I could explain it Sasuke cut in.

"It's cause, of the element of your chakra is not fire. It must be another element",the Uchiha explained.

Naruto suddenly seemed calm down, looking at the Uchiha,"Like what?"

"Beats me,dobe"

"Sakura,your got any ideas?", I questioned the pinkette,wanting to heard her opinion.

"Ummm... I don't know...",she had thoughtfully.

I poked my bottom lip out pretending to think. I knew damn well it was wind. But, I couldn't blurt it out. Naruto was going to found that out first hand.

I shrugged my shoulders. After a few more minutes, Kakashi finally showed up.

"Good morning, my student. Sorry I was late. I got lost on the road of life-"

"LIKE HELL!",Sakura and Naruto said.

"Anyway,since Karlyn is an temporary member of team. Let's properly introduce ourselves"

I groaned inwardly not wanting to do this.

We sat on the grass, introducing ourselves. I'm even going to both tell you them and just going straight to my introduction.

"Um, my Karlyn . I have no heritage to claim of right now. Hobbies: Reading and training. Likes: Green apples and lemons and other sour favors. I also like spicy foods as well. Dislikes: Sweets and bitter things and assholes who kill just cause they can . Also,people that underestimate others potential. As goals: I don't have any as for now. Only time will tell", I said with a smile.

"Interesting",Kakashi said rising a brow.

"So since we got to know every other better. I will like to inform you that we are going on a mission to the Island of Gold. Better knew as "Gorudo Shima" ".

"What why?", I said hearing the name of the Island.

"We are assign to transfer something important to the Island from Konoha", he said looking at me. I looked away from the Copy Ninja and fixated my eyes to the ground.

"Going and coming back from this mission. May take two to three days. Pack extra clothes and other items needed", Kaskashi nformed us.

Gorudo Shima is the origin place of the clan that had the same chakra as me. I felt a sudden comforting hand in my shoulder. I looked to the side to see the hand behind to Sasuke,who was looking straight ahead.

"That is it for today. You are all dismissed"

"Karlyn,are you okay?", Sasuke questioned me or more like demanded me. I blinked a few times.

"Yea,dandy..." I said as looking over at him to find him giving me,'I'm not buying that shit' look.

I sighed,"Okay, to tell you the truth... I'm nervous", I said holding my hands behind my back.

"Don't be nervous. You should be happy. Maybe while we're there. You can probably learn new about your chakra. Even your heritage maybe",Sasuke said shrugging his shoulders looking over at me.

"Yea,maybe you're right", I said tilting my head to the side.

"Hn?"

We went home and got ready for our mission tomorrow. After, I was done with packing my stuff. I went off to the library and did some more research on the Gorudo Clan.

The Gorudo Clan was a powerful clan with the natural abilities of healing rapidly and regenerating lost body parts. They were once really close allies with the Uchiha Clan. Before,a war broke out between the Clans. But, there were rumors of a love affair between a girl from the Uchiha clan and a a boy from the Gorudo , no actual proof was found to back it up.

I continued to read up on the clan.

"You must be very interesting in that Clan", I jumped slightly at the sound of the soft muscular voice.

I turned around in my chair to see a short dark blue haired boy with amber eyes,sunkissed wore a Konoha forehead protector on his head, dark red sleeveless shirt showing off his muscular tone arms,black gloves,black short pants and black shoes. By the looks of it. He looked like he was thirteen year old.

"Yea. I'm going on a mission tomorrow to Gorudo Shima", I said feeling myself turn a bit shy for a moment.

"Cool, by the way my name is Nisu Sumato",he said walking over to me,"Is this seat taken?",he asked pointing at the chair next to me.

"No, please sit", I said turning back around in my seat.

He sat down next to me. I felt my cheeks redden. Nisu was handsome to say the least.I felt his eyes on me. For some odd reason I felt my heart start to race as his elbow touch mine.

"Oh b-by the way m-my name is Karlyn"

"Karlyn,cute"

I gently brushed my hair ear behind my ear nervously. He thinks my name is cute!

He smiled at me. Oh God,what the fuck is wrong with me? I felt my heart flutter and my stomach fill up with butterflies.

I spend about two hours in the library with Nisu. He was really sweet and nice. Plus,had smarts behind those looks of his.

I went back home and headed straight to my room to take a bath. I went downstairs to see Sasuke reading a book on the couch. I plop down on the couch and lay on it,resting my head on Sasuke's lap. I awaited for his reaction. To my surprise he just ran his fingers through my hair.

"How was the library?",he questioned me.

"It was nice. I made a new friend three. His name is Nisu Sumato "

"Hn",he said in a thoughtfully tone as checked the clock on the wall.

"Time for bed",he said taking his hand out of my hair. I pouted getting up and head up the stairs with Uchiha following me.

I had all type of emotions mixing up inside of me as I fell asleep that night.

* * *

_Sasuke and I were the first at the gates,followed by Naruto, Sakura and then Kakashi in that order. We glided through the trees what seemed liked forever. Until, we reached the hills. Mother nature was beautiful,green grass,blue sky birds chirps ,the warm breeze that set in every now and then. It was just beautiful. I never had a chance to do this in the other world. I was doing work,work,work and in my free time hang out with Kyoa or whoever else doing other crap._

_ It was almost night fall when we finally reached the dock filled with ships and boats. Kakashi went up to a man and got us a ,Sakura and Kakashi boarded the ship. I stood there frozen as phobia rushed back to me._

_"Karlyn, don't tell me you're afraid of the ocean", Sasuke said from behind as he walked around to my side._

_I blushed," No, I just have a fear of drowning"_

_Sasuke rolled his eyes,he grabbed my upper arm throw me over his shoulder,"We don't have time for this",he statement simply at he carries me aboard ship. Sat me down on a seat._

_"You dare freak out on me on this ship. Or no green apples or lemons for a week",he scolded at me._

_I gasped,"You monster!"_

_He snorted sitting next to me._

_Minutes later we set sail to Gorudo Shima._

* * *

To be continued...


End file.
